


Hunting Relaxation

by greeneyedsourwolf



Series: SpnAboBingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dean in Heat, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Dean, SPNABOBINGO, Scenting, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: Dean falls into a heat unexpectedly in the early morning. Reluctantly, he follows Cas’ pleas for him to give in to his omega instincts to help him get himself through the heat.Made For SPNABOBingoSquare Filled: Nesting





	Hunting Relaxation

“ _Babe._ ”

Cas’ face scrunched in discomfort, reluctantly opening his eyes at the sound of his mate’s pleas for attention. He felt warm hands press against his back, almost as if they were urging him out of bed, and a breathless panting in his ear.

“Babe, get out of bed,” his mate pleaded. The omega’s hands scratched at his back, squirming unhappily behind the alpha. Distress along with another sweet component was murky in the air, the omega was clearly upset.

As soon as the smell registered through Cas’ sleepy brain he shot up in bed, almost knocking Dean over. He turned to the omega with furrowed brows and concern in his scent, “What’s wrong, what’s going on?”

“In heat,” Dean stuttered out. The omega weakly pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it over the bed onto the floor. Not long after that did the same with his pants.

“You’re not supposed to be in heat for another couple weeks,” Cas countered.

“Yeah?” Dean was on edge, he was visibly flushed and sweating. Cas could imagine a headache and several series of cramps were creeping up on the omega as well, or will in the next hour or so. “Well, apparently Mother Nature’s calendar is off. Or maybe she’s just reprimanding me for how many heats I’ve suppressed.” He laughed bitterly.

Dean hated his heats. He didn’t like feeling like this, the heat burning beneath his skin, boiling his blood and making him sweat with droplets beading over every inch of his body. He especially didn’t like the need for comfort or the burning desire for Cas’ knot every couple of hours.

Not that he didn’t love Cas’ knot, because he did. He really did. He just didn't like how his heat made him feel so needy and weak and…  _vulnerable_. He was raised to be an alpha, strong and mighty and everything a good hunter needed to be. Shortly after he turned sixteen, Dean woke up with a fever in a puddle of his own slick. His father was disappointed, to say the least.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked his mate, rubbing the omega’s knee. Dean was thankful for the edge it took off, suppressing a minuscule but noticeable amount of the warmth radiating through his body.

“Yeah, ‘course Cas, I just-“ he looked all around him at the blankets and pillows that surrounded them. A small frown twitched on his lips, “I just need…”

“What do you need, Baby?”

“I need you to get off the bed,” Dean said quickly. Cas was shocked at the bluntness, but not surprised at the request. He knew the omega’s coping habits too well. “I need to fix this. It’s all wrong, it’s all messed up,” Dean stared at the blankets with panicky eyes, “Smells wrong too…”

“Dean,” Cas soothed. He wrapped a hand around the omega’s shoulder, the pad of his thumb rubbing against his scarred mating bite. Castiel was against using the usual methods that alphas use to control their omegas, but this particular one he used on occasion if Dean started really panicking, as he was prone to doing every once in a while. Mostly, it was only in the middle of the night when the hunter had nightmares that he used that trick, it was a safer alternative than the man drinking himself blind or going for a drive while he was half asleep at two in the morning.

Dean sagged against him, burrowing his face into the alpha’s neck. Cas wrapped his hands around him, scenting the hunter. He didn’t smell too far along in his heat, which means they probably had a couple of hours before the real needs started to kick in.

“I’ll get out of bed and wait on the chair, okay?” He asked the omega. “Do you need more blankets or pillows or... maybe Sam’s clothes?”

Dean shied away from the suggestion, he didn’t like the fact that he needed Sam’s scent in his nest for it to be really completed. It only made him feel like even more of a traditional, helpless omega.

“Blankets, the soft ones in the closet next to the kitchen.” Cas rolled his eyes,  _he knew which blankets to get_. After two years of being mates, of course he knew which blankets the omega preferred.

“I’ll be back in just a minute, okay?” He was always wary of leaving Dean in his heat, no matter how little the distance was between them. His instincts told him to stay by the hunter’s side.  _Cuddle him, claim him, protect him_ , they shouted.

Dean pulled back from him slowly, leaning back on his knees as he took another look around him. He had a quizzical look on his face, as if he was mentally cataloging the contents of their bed.

Cas quickly slipped out of the room as the omega began shoving things off of his bed. Dean did this every time, he would take all of the things off of the bed and start from scratch, sniffing every blanket, pillow, and article of clothing before meticulously placing them on the mattress. When he explained it to Cas one time, he said it was like a puzzle. Every piece of cloth was a puzzle piece and he had to figure out how to put them together. But it was all worth it when it was over, the omega had told him, because then it smells perfect, like mate and home and completeness.

Cas walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He took a couple of water bottles from the cupboard and filled them up, grabbing some protein bars from the counter and shoving them in his pocket as well. He would need to get Dean eating before the heat started to really set in.

The alpha let out a startled yelp when Sam slammed his coffee cup on the kitchen table loudly, announcing his presence in the room. “What’s going on, Cas?”

“Uh, Dean he’s in…” Cas rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “He’s in heat. It wasn’t supposed to come this early but..”

“Shit,” the other alpha replied. He knew how his brother got when he was in heat, he had helped the omega through quite a few himself. It never got any less awkward, but he sucked it up for Dean’s sake considering the man practically raised him. “Does he need anything? I mean, I can make a run if I need to.”

“No, I don’t think so. No cravings yet, at least. But…” Cas shifted his feet, looking down at the ground and then to the other alpha... “He said he just wanted the blankets, but I have a feeling he would benefit from some of your clothing as well. I don’t think he will ever admit to needing them, but he does and he’s currently nesting so if you wouldn’t mind?”

Sam nodded quickly, dropping the paper in his hand. “Yeah, of course.” He stood up, walking in the direction of his room, “Just give me a sec.”

Cas nodded and headed to the cupboard just outside of the kitchen. The alpha smiled at the sight of Dean’s soft blankets all folded up and placed neatly at the top. He picked them up and carried them into the kitchen, awaiting Sam’s return with the clothing.

A minute or so later the bulky alpha made his way back into the room with an armful of worn sweatshirts. He gave Cas small smile and handed them to him, placing them on top of the blankets that were already in the alpha’s grip.

Dean was deep in thought when Cas arrived back to the room. He sniffed the blanket in his hand, looking around the bed and then sniffing it again before shoving it in the very right corner. He barely registered the alpha placing blankets onto the floor next to him, entirely too focused on the task at hand.

What the omega did realize, though, was the familiar warm scent of whatever his mate had just brought in. The hunter’s head snapped to the floor, eyeing the new fabrics. He eagerly reached for what appeared to be a couple of sweatshirts, bringing them up to his nose to scent.

“This is perfect, what is this?” He questioned his mate.

Cas gave Dean a warm smile, hoping the man wouldn’t reject the clothing Sam had supplied. “Some of Sam’s old sweatshirts, I believe.”

Dean blushed, taking the article of clothing away from his nose. He looked down at the nest, thinking about where they would go before shaking his head at the idea. “I don’t need his clothes, it’s fine. I made a good nest without them, I-“

“I know, Dean. I know.” Cas shushed him. “We just thought they might help. You don’t have to use them, it’s up to you, but I want you to use them if you think it will help you, Dean.” The omega has a habit of ignoring his needs in favor of pleasing his ego and Cas avoided condoning that behavior.

Dean nodded weakly, eyes straying from Cas as he picked up the sweatshirt and scented it once more. A content sigh escaped his mouth, the scent was exactly what he had been itching for. He had reserved a place for the scent in mind, though he couldn’t quite place what he had been looking for before his alpha had come in with the old Stanford hoodie. He folded it neatly, placing it at the foot of the bed surrounded by a fluffy, gray blanket that he had covered in his scent.

Cas watched from the chair in the corner of the bedroom, smiling at his mate as he sniffed and prepared things in his nest. It had taken Dean a long time to accept the omega part of himself, to give into his instincts and let himself scent and nest and hug and do all of the things that naturally make an omega feel better in distress, pain, or heat. And it took longer for Dean to let Cas even be in the same room as him when he did give in and nest. He was proud of the hunter.

“Cas?” Dean asked. His voice was high with question, as if he thought the alpha might have actually left him.

Cas perked up, “Yes, Dean?”

“Scent this,” he handed the alpha a blanket.

Cas gently took the blanket from his mate’s hands. He rubbed it against his neck and wrists, smelling it himself to make sure it was potent enough before handing it back to his mate with an encouraging smile.

Dean brought it up to his nose, inhaling the alpha’s soothing scent with a content sigh. He turned around and headed back to his project. He had a clear idea of what he was doing now. He just needed to move a couple of things to the top, lay some of the really scented blankets across the sides, and put him and Cas in the middle with the good flannel sheets on top of them and a couple of fans going in the corners of the room.

Not ten minutes later Dean had set the bed up to his liking. It smelled like mate and family and home and it only took a minute or so before the scent really started to set in, easing his heat-frazzled nerves.

He wrapped one of the blankets Cas had scented for him around his pillow, hoping the smell would calm him the later days of his heat, and then glanced at Cas once more. The alpha watched him patiently as he finished up. Dean was starting to smell the alpha’s musky scent trickle into his own, enjoying the vanilla scent coming off of Cas from where he was sitting across the room in addition to the blankets he was sitting on.

Suddenly there was only one thing the omega needed to complete his nest, and he needed it  _now._

“Cas?” The hunter would never fess up to whining as he spoke the name, but his voice was definitely higher and there was a squeak somewhere in the mix. His heats liked to hit fast and hard in waves and he feared that it was getting stronger.

“Yes, Dean?” The alpha was already on his feet and eager. He wanted to hold his omega and rest in their newly-made nest, all of his instincts were drawing him to Dean.

“Get over here.”

The alpha stood by his side in a moment his hand gliding down the omega’s flushed back. He hesitated to touch anything in the bed, waiting for Dean’s queue. If he didn’t sit in the right place or if he moved something he might mess up the whole damn thing and he couldn’t take those chases and stress the omega out more than the heat has already made him.

Dean climbed into the bed first, flattening the blankets below him before moving to the spot that smelled the most like Cas and sinking into the mattress. He sprawled out on the bed, shoving his face into his pillow and scenting it with a relieved sigh. The omega turned his head, facing Cas, who had that stupid grin on that he always had when Dean does something omega-like.

It wasn’t like the alpha wanted him to be barefoot and pregnant and all that traditional bullshit, he just wanted Dean to get used to giving into his natural needs. Nesting makes the heat so much easier to deal with, but for years he avoided it because he didn’t like that fact that he was an omega. Dean was a manly man, his father raised him to be an alpha and alpha’s don’t need physical reassurance, they could handle themselves. Cas helped him realize there were a lot of aspects of being an omega he couldn’t ignore, like nests, heats, and the need for touch. Dean never asked for a hug or to cuddle or to scent him or Sam, but Cas hung around the hunter enough to know when to throw him into the nest and wrap his arms around him.

“Come here,” Dean said. He turned around to face the opposite side of the alpha.

Seconds later he heard the bed groan beneath his mate’s movements, and soon enough the heat of Cas’ chest was pressing against Dean’s back and the alpha’s hands were wrapping around him.

Dean wanted to whine at the smell of alpha, and everything else in the nest that was making all of his anxiety and stress waste away and replace it with relaxed, content feelings of  _home, mate, family._  The omega smiled at the feeling of his favorite flannel sheet being pulled over them. He didn’t know why, it just made him feel safer to have an extra layer on top of him. Besides, Cas had fucked him in those sheets the night before and they smelled like mouthwatering aroused alpha. Vanilla and salted caramel and coffee, that’s what Cas smelled like when he was turned on.

Dean smirked, the cravings were settling in.

“How long until…?” Cas trailed off, he didn’t know how to phrase it.

The omega groaned and pushed back against his mate, taking the alpha’s hands and wrapping them tighter around his own body. “Soon, probably less than an hour.” He burrowed himself in the alpha’s grip and whimpered, “Don’t wanna deal with it, Cas. Jus’ wanna stay like this.”

“I know you do, Dean.” He couldn’t see the small frown that curved down Castiel’s face, but Dean could hear the natural soothe of his alpha voice being used. It made Dean’s skin tingle, acting as an effective remedy to his anxiety. “When it hits you we’ll take care of it, and then we can get back to this - I promise. But for now, why don’t you try to rest until your heat flares?”

Dean supplied the alpha with a small nod. He listened to Cas, eyes closing with a soft sigh. The omega knew his heats were getting easier. When he stopped taking suppressants they reached seven days long, and it was as much emotionally exhausting as it was physically. With Cas, they dwindled down until each one reached the usual three days, sometimes a little more, sometimes a little less.

A couple minutes later Dean was half asleep and purring in Cas’ arms. He hoped the omega would be able to sleep for a while longer, knowing how quickly he would tire quickly once his heat spiked a couple times, but until he woke Cas only held him happily. 


End file.
